superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV
Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV is a 2000 American superhero splatter comedy film directed by Lloyd Kaufman and written by Kaufman, Michael Herz, Patrick Cassidy, Trent Haaga, and uncredited co-director Gabriel Friedman. It is the fourth installment of The Toxic Avenger franchise. Despite being the third sequel to The Toxic Avenger, Stan Lee's opening narration claims that Citizen Toxie is, in fact, the official sequel to the first film, disacknowledging the events of the first two sequels. Plot When the notorious Diaper Mafia take hostage the Tromaville School for the Very Special, only the Toxic Avenger and his morbidly obese sidekick Lardass can save Tromaville. However, an explosion results in some unforeseeable consequences where it creates a dimensional tear between Tromaville and its dimensional mirror image Amortville. While the Toxic Avenger (Toxie) is trapped in Amortville, Tromaville comes under the control of the superhuman powered hero's evil doppelgänger the Noxious Offender (Noxie). With the citizens of Tromaville unaware of the switch, Mayor Goldberg decides to combat "Toxie" by calling in every superhero he can afford. Will Toxie return to Tromaville in time to stop Noxie's rampage or is he doomed to remain a second-class citizen in Amortville forever? How did Toxie's wife Sarah become pregnant with two babies from two different fathers? Will Tito, the Retarded Rebel, ever get over his teen angst and become a productive member of society? Cast * David Mattey as The Toxic Avenger / The Noxious Offender / Chester's Fellatio Customer * Clyde Lewis as Voices of The Toxic Avenger / The Noxious Offender * Heidi Sjursen as Sarah / Claire * Paul Kyrmse as Sgt. Kabukiman / Evil Kabukiman * Joe Fleishaker as Chester / Lardass * Debbie Rochon as Ms. Weiner * Ron Jeremy as Mayor Goldberg * Dan Snow as Sgt. Kazinski * Michael Budinger as Tito * Lisa Terezakis as Sweetie Honey * Barry Brisco as Pompey * Trent Haaga as Tex Diaper * Caleb Emerson as Rex Diaper * Yaniv Sharon as Lex Diaper * Anthony "Tony Goggles" Cantanese as Mad Cowboy / Evil Mad Cowboy * Stan Lee as the Narrator ; Cameos ;* Rory Quinn as Toxie baby ;* Michael H. Baker Jr. as Noxie baby ;* Rick Collins as the Amortville police chief ;* Hank the Angry Drunken Dwarf as God ;* Kevin Eastman as a biker ;* Al Goldstein as Mayor Goldberg's press secretary ;* James Gunn as Dr. Flem Hocking ;* Hugh Hefner (uncredited) as the President of the United St'ates' ;* Lloyd Kaufman (uncredited) as a Man in a public service announcement ;* Will Keenan as a Man getting hit by a car ;* Lemmy as Himself ;* Corey Feldman as Kinky Finkelstein, Sarah's gynecologist ;* Tom Fulp as a New Wave Painter ;* Eli Roth as a frightened citizen ;* Tiffany Shepis as Beautiful Interpretive Dancer ;* Jason Sklar as Jason Gonzales ;* Randy Sklar as Randy Diaz ;* Julie Strain as a Tromadu Model ;* Mark Torgl as Melvin Gallery Trivia Category:The Toxic Avenger Films Category:2000